meeting the family
by LyronHalliwell9
Summary: It's jess's week off, and during it she and her mother goes shopping. At the same time an anomaly comes and it's at a school... what happens? I suck at summaries. Please R&R. xxx
1. Chapter 1

_**disclaimer: i don't own primeval, just my storyline.**_

_**summary:**__** Jess has a week of work, and she's visiting her family (who doesn't live in london, but in the countryside.(ish). ) She is enjoying herself, but missing her team, and the team is missing her. an anomaly goes off, and it's near where Jess is. what happens...**_

* * *

_**JESS'S P.O.V.-**_

**I park outside the house. It's not an average size house, but i wouldn't call it huge. A small manor.. maybe? It has a big driveway, with grass near by with mini trees on it and plants. flowers are growing around the doors of the house. Really, for me only one word sums it up.  
Home.  
More the home i grew up in, not my apartment.**

**I get out my car, just as the front door opens and a tall, young male walks out, with damp auburn hair and shockingly blue eyes. he's been called hot to me, but as he is my brother, I choose not to think of that.  
"Jessy!" He says to me in a deep voice that has probaly seduced a helluva lot of women (Like my friends...)  
"Hey, Kaleb," I say back, smiling wide. I hug my 24 year old brother.  
"Where's you bags?" He asks me, and i give them to him. Even if the door was close, he was was still a gentleman, and i wasn't going to protest.**

**As it's my holiday of work, I'm going to be spending the week here. The parker family home. No dinosaurs, just family. Who, i think, can be much worst than dinosaurs. I hope though that I'm not going to come back to work to discover that someone is majorly injured or dead. That would be horrible.**

* * *

**"Jessy! I've missed you so so so much!" My mother says, hugging me tight. for a 46 year old woman, she looks good. I hug her just as tight.  
"I've missed you to, Mamma," I say, smiling at her. she smiles back, inspecting me with her eyes.  
"I'm so glad you could visit. And you look well." she says. I nod.**

**"There's my I-work-for-the-gov-on-a-secert-thing-cause-i-graduated-before-my-brother little sister," Says a voice. I turn around, smiling wide. Standing there is my other older brother, Cody. Like Kaleb, he has dark auburn hair and the piercing blue eyes we all have thanks to my mom. Cody is two years older than me, and two years younger than kaleb, what makes him 22.**

**"Cody!" I hug him. I can feel his smile.  
"Hey, little one," He says, kissing me on the top of my head. Like my father, both of my brother's are well built. We three walk into the lounge where My father is. On the floor is my 2 and a half year old niece, Kira, playing with one of our dogs. talking to my father is Kaleb's wife and Kira's mother, Lia. When we walk in, everyone turns around.  
"Jessy, my girl!" My dad says, cheerfully. I go over and hug him.  
"Hey, daddy," I say. I look at the other two.  
"Hey Lia, Kira." I say, while hugging Lia. She may be four years older than me, but we get on really well. Kira wraps her arms around my legs, causing me to smile.**

**"When's the others getting here?" I ask, refering to my aunts/uncles and cousins.  
"In an hour or so," Dad says vaguely. I sit down, and get comfy.**

* * *

**After the rest of my family arrived (apart for some who was at school- they all live in the same area- Like my sisters.) Me and my mom decide to go out shopping together, as we haven't done that in a long time, since i work pretty much full-time.**

**"So, I suppose since you work full-time in you 'top-secret' job, that you don't have a boyfriend, since you broke up with your last one?.." My mom says. I roll my eyes. My mom doesn't take the fact that i can't really say much about my job seriously.  
"No, mom, I don't" I say, answering her question. My Mom sighs, as we stop at the bank so i can get out some money.  
"You're 20, your life shouldn't be consumed with your stupid wor- Holy Christ, that's a lot of money!" My mom say, cutting off what she was saying, as she sees how much money I have in my bank. I smirk.  
"I know." I say, laughing at my mom's reaction. "I work for the government on a top secret thing." I say. Obviously, I don't get paid as much as the people who go out on the fields, like Becker, but i still get paid a lot because a dinosaur could escape from the hold, and injure me severely... or worst.  
"Wow. It must be secret. Wait.. Honey, what you do isn't dangerous is it? They pay people a lot if they work for something that puts you life at risk. You have mentioned you work alongside the military.." My mother gushes. I sigh.  
"No, mom, I'm fine, okay. I do not get put into danger." I assure, lying slightly. Well, most of the time I'm not in danger.**

**"Hey, why are all those people outside your sisters' school?" My Mom asked, a while later, as we walk past. we were in the area, so i could meet them after school. (It ends in an hour and a half.) We out side. I see an ambulance.  
an accident? I think. And then i see the all-to-fimilar black 4 by 4s and soldiers. There's an anomaly inside there. I panic. My sisters! My sisters! are they okay? I breathe slowly. Of course they are...**

**"There are soldiers, Jessy! There's soldiers!" My mom cries.**

* * *

_**you like? If so, please review! If you don't, review and tell me what's wrong! :D**_

_**Thanks for reading. xxx**_

_**Lyron xoxox**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**disclaimer;**__** i don't own primeval, just cody, Kaleb, kira and lia.**_

_**i know i should be writting my other story... but here i go. second chapter!**_

* * *

_**JESS'S P.O.V-**_

**"military people, Jessy, there's soldiers!" My Mother cries, hysterically. "What if there has been a bomb?" She says. always assuming the worst. Although, man-eating, hard to control dinosaurs verses bombs that can be easily de-activated? though, to her knowledge, that is the worst solution.**

**"Mom, it will be okay. I'm sure everything's okay." I assure. I'm not to sure if i'm assuring her or myself. ****_Becker's there jess, everythings fine. _****i tell myself.  
"How can you be so sure, huh, Jessica? Do you know what's going on? No!" She snaps. I feel like saying that actually I do. I want to ask one of the soldiers if everything is fine, and i'm sure they'll tell me as they know me, but i don't want Mom to know what I'll do. it would give her a heart attack. At 46.  
"I need to ask one of the soldiers if my daughters are okay," Mom mumbles hurridly to herself.  
"Mom. don't, everything will be-" I get inturrupted, by a deep, rough yet velvety voice from behind me.  
"Jess?" I- we- turn around. I see Becker standing there, looking like he was re-loading his gun. My mom looks at becker, than at me.  
"What you doin' here, Jess?" He says, conceredly. If I wasn't so worried for my sisters, I'd be flattered that he was concerened for me.**

**"My sisters.. they go to this school." I say, in answer to his question. MY mother looks between us agin, before deciding to speak.  
"Jessy, how do you know him?" She asks me. I sigh, and removes my eyes from Becker, to my mother  
"I, er, work with him," I say, reluctantly. Out of the courner of my eye, I see Becker smirk at my discomfort. My mother stares. I use her silence to begin talking to Becker again.  
"Is everything okay?" I asked him. He shrugs.  
"Yeah. There's one still out- but depending there was three.. Anyway, It turns out to do this quicker, we really do need a field co-ordinator." He says, smiling at me. I smile back.  
"Is anyone hurt?" I ask, worridly. Becker nods.  
"A couple- but i don't think any go by the name of Parker." He assures me.  
"Do you know where i can find my daughters?" Mom asks,hurridly, nerves displain on her face.  
"Er, actually, , no-one can actuallyt talk to them yet, until we've checked out everyone and we dismiss them home, but I'll see what I can do." Becker says.  
"Are you sure?" I ask, as mom thanks him.  
"Yeah, Connor's not in the field at the moment, so I'm sure I'm not needed." He says, as he heads off. I laugh slightly what makes him grin.**

* * *

**"Well, he's nice." Mom comments to me. I nod.  
"Yeah, i know.." I trail off as i see Matt head over to one of the 4 by 4s and get out a bigger weapon.  
"It's very kind of him to go see if your sister's are alright," She adds on, as i watch Matt.  
"Uh-huh," I say, not really concentrating on what she's saying.  
"Jess!" My mom snaps, making me focus on her.  
"yeah?" i say. she rolls her eyes.  
"I said, that this seems like a dangerous job" She repeats. i shrug.  
"Not really. plus, I stay at base- i'm their field co-ordinator," I explain to her. My Mom nods. I see Becker head other to me, with Abby and Connor.**

"Jess." Becker says, smilling at me. "Mrs. Parker," He says to my mom.  
"Your daughters are Rose Parker- 14 and Ella parker- 16?" He confirms. We both nod.  
"Okay. Both are fine and have been checked over. Mrs. Parker, Connor and Abby here will show you were they are. Jess, a miniute." Becker says. Abby and Connor lead mom of.  


**"Jess, They didn't see the dinosaurs directly, but when everyone ran, your eldest sister Ella, found Rose and hid in a storage cuboard as it went passed. They just managed to avoid it." He tells me. I smile at him.  
"Thanks, Becker." He nods.  
"My pleasure, Jess. The anomaly has shut, by the way, with all of the creatures. Now, do you want to see your sisters?" He asks me, leading me to them.**

* * *

**so second chapter! Like? No like? Reviews tell me all! :D xxx**

**Thanks for reading! xxx**

**Lyron xoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

_**disclaimer:**__** i don't own primeval, unfortuantely. but I do own Kaleb, Cody, Rose, Ella, Kira and Lia. (The parkers)**_

* * *

_**JESS'S P.O.V-**_

**"I can not believe you, Mom," I say as I drive her and my sisters home after they ere allowed to go home. Mom looks at me.  
"Why, honey?" She says, while inspecting her make-up in a hand mirror. I roll my eyes.  
"****_you inviting my team over tommorow!"_****I practically growl. My mom shrugs.  
"They were nice." She says, like it's simple.  
"Really, Jess, if you want someone to blame, it's them. Y'know, for agreeing." She adds. I sigh deeply.  
"Connor and Emily agreed- the others just went with the flow!" I say, moodily. To be honest, I half blame Bcker. He could've talked Connor and Emily out of agreeing. But he didn't. Sighing, I give up on arguing with mom, and turn my attention to my sisters.**

**"You alright, girls?" I ask them. They nod.**  
**"Does this mean school will cancelled on Monday?- some windows were broke, I heard that soldier guy tell you." Rose asks. I know she means Becker by 'soldier guy'. I look at her.**  
**"It will be on. They have all weeked to tidy up after themselves." I tell her. Both girls slump, sadly.**  
**"Ella! You have exams on Monday!" Mom scolds her. She rolls heryes dramaticly.**  
**"That's why I'm upset it isn't cancelled, Mom!" She says. Me and Rose laugh.**  
**"You revised, El?" I ask her, a grin on my face. She scowls, as the rest of us laugh.**  
**"Shut up, miss-i-graduated-early-cause-i'm-so-clever."Ella moaned. I grin. I love being the progeny child of my family.**

* * *

**"Are they okay? I heard what happened down at the school?" My cousin, Izzy, asks me as soon as we get in the door. My uncle- her father- stands behind her. I nod.  
"Yeah, there fine," I tell. As Izzy is a year older than me, we're close.  
"I'm happy it didn't happen at the boys school." The boys- Theodore and Alejandro Sanchez- her little brothers. (A/N: Her father's spanish, her mother is Jess's mother's sister.) They are 12 years old and terrors.**

**"So, whole weekend with us, how you feel?" Izzy asks me. After the weekend, most of the week will be spent with everyone else but Izzy's family. I shrug.  
"You lot are alright, it would be amazing if it wasn't that mom invited my work team over tommorow." I tell her. She raises one eyebrow and I begin to explain.**

* * *

_**BECKER'S P.O.V-**_

**Why didn't I stop everyone agreeing to what Jess's mother proposed? Now, tommorow, we're going over there. Not that i don't like Jess, of course i like her- but she didn't seem to keen on the idea. I should've stoped it for the sake of Jess. The idea of her not liking us agreeing was supported by her little sisters laughing. What caused jess to scowl. I have never seen Jess scowl. So, that's pretty worrying.**

**although seeing her today did brighten my day. Unfortuantely, the team noticed and teased me fo the rest of the day. Apparentely, i was in a really fowl mood, and then after seeing jess i was happy as can be. Even Lester agreed. I am looking forward to seeing thehouse where Jess grew up, though.**

* * *

**3rd chapter up! Please review to tell me what you think! :D**

**thanks for reading. xxx**

**Lyron xoxox**


	4. Chapter 4

_**disclaimer:**__** i do not own Primeval.**_

_**thanks to stephcullen2000 for reviewing xxx**_

* * *

_**BECKER'S P.O.V-**_

**Jess's childhood home could be summed up in one word. beautiful. It was surranded by flowers, and because of the good weather, it created a feeling of happiness and serenity.  
"I like this house," Emily comments. "After living in the city, it is a nice change," She adds on. She smiles, looking at it all.  
"Expecially as it is a victorian style." We laugh at that.**

**Connor rings the door bell, nervously. The door opens a couple seconds to reveal a tall, musculer auburn male with shockingly blue eyes. He looks us up and down.  
"Jess's colleagues?" He says. We nod.  
"Right. Come in," He tells us, letting us in. He tells us where to put our coats and stuff.  
"Cody! who's at the door?" Yells a voice, female, from what looks like is the kitchen. 'Cody' rolls his eyes.  
"Jessy's collagues, mom," He yells back, leading us into the lounge area, where a man, probaly in his fourties sat, talking to a little girl. 2 seconds later, Jess comes in.  
"Hey, guys, " She says, smiling. I notice that she looks a little flustered, andher ponytail is slightly messy. she looks at Cody.  
"Hey, Cody, can you go beat up Kaleb? He's delibriately is annoying me." she asks him. Cody's probaly her older brother. Cody grins.  
"Sure. Any excuse to beat up, big bro." He says. He ruffles the little girl's hair. "Sorry, little one, you might not have a daddy for much longer." He says, and leaves the room. Jess turns her attention to the man.  
"Dad, these are my colleagues. Becker, Emily, Abby, Connor and Matt." Jess intorduces. she looks at us. "My dad." she tells us. We greet one another. Jess breathes out heavily.  
"And that's my niece, Kira. You just met Cody my brother." She adds on futher. Kira just looks at us with bright blue eyes what I'm begining to think they run in the family.**

**"Dad, tommorow, can I go out.." A girls voice comes, as the girl i reconise as Ella from yesterday comes in. Jess's dad- who we got told to call Alex- looks like he is thinkning.  
"Only if you revise sometime today." He tells her. Ella nods.  
"Hey- you friends." She says to Jess. Jess rolls her eyes.  
"You shouldn't let her go tommorow, daddy, she won't revise. And then she'll fail." Jess sas, smiling wickedly. Ella scowls.  
"Jessy! Shut up! Not everyone's as clever as you." She argues. Jess grins, then looks at us.  
"Follow me, you have to meet the rest of my family."**

**why does she make that sound like that's the worst thing ever?**

* * *

**4th chapter! As per usual, reviews are welcomed with open arms, and I apreciate them very very much! :D xx  
thanks for reading, everyone! xxx**

**Lyron xoxox**


	5. Chapter 5

_**disclaimer:**__** I do not own primeval, but I own my ocs (jess's family)**_

* * *

_**JESS'S POV-**_

**I finish showing my work team my family and my house. God, why did mom make me do this? Why did she invite them around?  
"Sorry for everyone being here- My family is visiting." I appologize to them, for all members of my family being here. They shrug.  
"It's fine, Jess. Your family is wonderful." Emily compliements. Always the victorian. Matt smiles fondly at her.  
"I can't believe you grew up in such a big house!" Connor's voice was filled with amazement. I shrug, carelessly.  
"It's not big," I say, modestly. Connor rolls his eyes, asperately.  
"Jess, it has 6 bedrooms- most of which are of a resonable size!" He protests. I shrug, again. I don't really think it as big- probaly because I've been into homes that are more big.**

**I lead them back into the lounge, where now not only was dad and Kira in there, but my aunt, sisters, brothers and aunt was. Emily and Matt sits next to my aunt, while Abby and Connor sat next to my father. That left me and Becker sitting next to Kaleb. (Rose, Kira, Ella and Cody are sitting on the floor with our two dogs.)**

**"So, you two are engaged to be married?" Dad said to Abby and Connor. Them two nods, while looking at eachotr briefly and smiling. You could see the love between them.  
"You two look like you are suited for one another." My dad adds on, compliementing them. They blush. I turn my attention to my left side- where becker is.  
"So. Lester- why did he allow you to do this?" I say. Becker grins.  
"Well, we made Connor go in first to ask, so Lester could yell at him, angrily. Then we entered, flattered him and then asked him." Becker explains. I raise and eyebrow.  
"That worked?" I say, astonished, while laughing. BEcker laughs as well.  
"Yeah. I think the fact we mentioned you helped. We all know he has a soft spot for you," Becker comments. I exhale deeply.**

* * *

_**BECKER'S P.O.V-**_

**Next to me, Jess exhales. She scans the room, then turns her beautiful blue eyes on to me.  
"One second. I'll be back," She says, standing up. She looks at her brother, Kaleb.  
"Kai, hit anyone who tries to take my space, She says, smiling sweetly at him. He nods.  
"Sure thing, little Jessy," He says, affectionately. With that, Jess leaves the room.**

**I look at the scene, at Jess's little sister, Rose, playing with her niece Kira, next to the fireplace. At how differnt is her family is from mine.  
"So, you're in the military, aren't you?" Kaleb asks me. I turn my eyes on him, taking him in.  
"Yeah,"I confirm. He nods. "Jess said your the captain," He says. I can tell he is amazed. He gives the same expression as Jess does. All of Jess's siblings looks like her. They've all got their mother's eyes, and their father's hair. The males, though, has the dad's height (Tall) and the girls has the mom's. (short/average.)**

**"So, I'm guessing your job is important," Kaleb comments futher. I just nod. Kaleb pauses.  
"what exactly do you lot do? We got a closer idea yesterday, but..." He trails off. I think of what to say for a second, before answering.  
"It's confendential. If Jess didn't tell you, it means that she doesn't won't you to know all the details," I say, choosing my words carefully.  
****"Hey, Hon," A voice comes from in front of us, before he could question me anymore. I look to see Kaleb's wife, Lia, standing there. she sits between us, where Jess was. Kaleb kisses her briefly, then she picks up Kira, her daughter. Jess will probaly not be happy that her seat has been stolen.  
**

**"Kaleb! You told you'd hit anyone who stole my seat. No offense, Lee." Jess says, looking slightly annoyed, but mainly has an amused expression. Kaleb grins.  
"I'm not gonna tell my wife to get up, Jessy." He says. She smiles, waving it off.  
"Don't worry, I don't mind. Lia, you're lucky i love you," Jess says, her smile wide. She moves, and sits on the arm of the sofa by me. I look up to her.  
"do you want to sit here?" I ask, volenterring my seat. She shakes her head.  
"Nah, I'm fine here. Plus, my dad always says guests get seats." She tells me. I nod, and don't bother pointing out that as she doesn't live here, she, too, is a guest.**

**Jess's aunt gets up as her couins and uncle comes in.  
"Okay, we have to go, but we'll see ya on monday, kay?" The aunt- Kerry, I think- says, and hugs all her family. she looks at us ARC members.  
"Nice meeting y'all," She says, and they leave the room. I don't know if it is too say goodbye to Jess's mother or to go. Jess told me that for the week, all her reletives are going to be coming, and going- not all at once. Most all live in the area.**

**Later, Jess's mother comes in.  
"Ellie, Rosy, come help me set the table!" she says. Them two get up, groaning. Jess grins ad mutters to me.  
"One of the positive things about not living here anymore- I don't have to set the table and stuff." I half-smile back at her.  
About 10 miniutes later, Rose comes back in.  
"Dinner's ready," She says, and we all go to walk to the dining room. I don't know what Jess's mother has made, but it smells nice.**

* * *

_**thanks for reading. xxx Reviews are always welcome, and I LOVE hearing what you think of it! :D xxx**_

_**Lyron. xoxox**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**disclaimer: i don't own primeval :'(.**_

* * *

_**BECKER'S P.O.V-**_

**A roast. That's what Mrs. Parker Cooked. A full roast. Gammon, roast potatoes, veg,gravy.. It smelt delicious. By now, in the house, it was just the ARC team, Jess, her parents, her siblings, Lia and Kira. Mrs. parker looked at us.  
"You can all eat this, right?" She asks. An indirect way to ask us if we are vegetarians. We all nod. She nods, and smiles happily. I'm beginning to see where Jess gets her perkiness from.**

**"Your boss doesn't mind that you are all out of work, does he?" Mrs. Parker asks, worry leaking in to her expression. Matt shakes his head.  
"Don't worry, Mrs. Parker, He doesn't mind," He assures. Jess smiles, and mutters.  
"Probaly overjoyed that none of our there." She says. Us Arc people laugh, softly at that.  
"Having a private party with the mammoth," Abby adds, making us laugh more. I notice Kaleb raising his eyebrow at 'mammoth'. Mrs. parker seems to overlook that.  
"You sure? What if something like yesterday happens today?" She questions futher. I shrug.  
"My men is there," I say, referring to my soldiers, "Plus, we can go to the site, from here, and deal with it, Mrs parker." I explain. That was our deal with lester.**

**"Please. I've told you. Call me Sherry," She says, looking more relaxed with our assurance. Ella Looks at us, from across the table.  
"What do you do exactly?" She asks. "_Jess_ doesn't tell us much," She puts a huge emphasise on the 'jess'. We exchange looks, before just shrugging.  
"It's just goverment stuff," Abby tells her, edgyly. Ella pulls an asperated look, before leaving the subject alone.**

**"Mrs parker- Sherry- that dinner was delicious," Emily compliements, polietly. I know she appreciates it. In her opinion, nowadays, people aren't eating proper food like they did in the Victorian era, and she hates it. So I know she likes this roast. Mrs. parker beams. Something Jess does as well.  
"Thankyou, Emily. I like being appreciated. No chance from these," She says, looking at her family, who all look back with the same confused expression.  
"We apreciate you, mom! We compliement you!" Jess protests. Mrs. parker rolls her eyes. her family nods with her.  
"my birthday and mother's day does _not_ count." Mrs. parker says, asperately. All of the parkers full quite. the rest of us smirk at how Jess looked.**

* * *

_**JESS'S P.O.V-**_

**We're sittting the lounge again, and the confersation is now no longer a group discussion, but little differnt confersations.  
"So, You work with that hot military dude?" Rose mutters to me, And Ella nods. I roll my eyes.  
"Yes- but please don't discribe him like that," I say, cringing. It's embarrising to here your little sisters describe your crush like that.  
"Why? Don't you think of him like that?" Ella grills. I feel myself blush.  
"No...no..no, i do, it's just.. i don't..hearing you to describe-" I stutter. Abby leans in, with Emily.  
"Talking about Becker?" Abby asks, smirking. I nod, blushing deeper.  
"How you know?" I mumble, still blushing.  
"Because you only go red and slutter when the Captain's involved," Emily says, grinning. I roll my eyes.  
"Emily! Not you as well!" I say. Her and Abby high five. My sisters just have amused expressions.  
"Your sister, right? Totally crushes on Becker," Abby tells them. I hit her, playfully.  
"Abs, shut up," I tell her, blushing. Emily laughs slightly.  
"I don't see your problem, Jess, he's smitten with you." Emily says. I roll my eyes.  
"Guys.. not now," I tell them. They sigh.  
"Sure, Jess," They say. I know now they'll torment me extra when I'm back at work.**

* * *

_**BECKER'S P.O.V-**_

**It was raining outside. and stormy. I hate the winter- not as much as Jess. I don't think it's actually humanly possible to hate the winter as much as Jess. Like it isn't possible to smile as much as her.  
By now, it was 8, and i was beginning to think it's time to head home. Kaleb, Lia and Kira was gone, and they only lived a couple of streets away (Apparently to Jess). The rest of team looked like they were having similar thoughts.  
"Alex, Sherry," Emily says, adressing them by their first names. " We really should go home, but it was nice meeting you," She says. They nod.  
Sherry looks out of the window, with a concerend look.**

**"It's pretty stormy.." She says, absently. Jess looks up from fixing her sister's laptop.  
"Mother..." She says, warningly. Sherry just gives Jess a little look.  
"Are you sure you don't want to stay here for the night? It looks dangerous out there." Sherry asks. Her husband nods. Jess, however, is haking her head like mad.  
"Mom- they've faced worst things.." She protests, but gets silenced by a look from her father.  
"Sure, we'll love to!" Abby and Connor says, at the same time, with glints in there eyes. Jess scowls.  
"Abby! Connor!" She says. Her siblings laugh. Sherry glares at Jess.  
"Jessica, shut up." She says, silencing Jess once again. The rest of us agree with Abby and Connor. Well Emily and Matt. I'm against it because it makes Jess unhappy, but i'm out voted.**

**"It's settled then," Alex says. We nod. Jess looks up again.  
"rooms. we have one spare room." Jess says. Sherry pauses, stumped. The rest of her family pull the same expression.  
"I'll sleep on the sofa- i don't mind," Cody offers. Jess glares at him, what just causes him to smile wider.  
"Jess can sleep on my spare bed- I'll move of all my teddies." Ella adds. Jess glares deeper at her. alex nods.  
"It's sorted. You don't mind?" He asks us. We all look at the weather, then shakes are head.  
"Okay, who's getting what room? Emily, Matt, you're together, right?" cody asks them. They nod.  
"Abby and Connor in the spare room, Emily and Matt in Cody's. Becker can go in mine." Jess says, simply. Abby and Emily mutter something, what makes Jess glare. Probaly about me. Her family nods. This day has turned very interesting.**

* * *

_**thanks for reading. xxx I love reviews. I love hearing what i do well, I love hearing what I've done wrong! xx **_

_**Sorry for any mistakes, I'm quite tired. xxx**_

_**Lyron xxx**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**disclaimer:**__** I ,sadly, do not own Primeval.**_

* * *

_**JESS'S P.O.V-**_

**I was alone with my mother, in the kitchen, helping her take the dishes out of the dishwasher.  
"Seriously, Mom, you have no boundries, do you?" I ask her. she raises an eyebrow at me, and waves her hand for me to continue.  
"Saying they can stay for the night!" I say. Mom rolls her eyes.  
"Look, at the weather. Sweetie, do you want to let them out in that?" She asks. I sigh.  
"No... but I like keeping my personal life away from work. And the ****_weather _****wouldn't be a problem if you didn't invite them over in the first place." I complain. My mother sighs.  
"Jessy, can you blame a mother for wanting to get to know her work friends- who she talks about a lot?" Mom asks. I exhale.  
"No..." i trail off. mom hugs me slightly and indicates to walk back into the lounge.**

* * *

_**BECKER'S P.O.V-**_

**At 11, we decide to sleep. Jess's sisters went to bed an hour ago. Jess shows us the rooms.  
"And, this, is my room." She says to me, leading me in. I look around the room. The room didplays Jess perfectly.  
"Why," I begin, "Does it look like you still live here?" I ask her. She shrugs.  
"I haven't moved out most of my stuff.." She says, vaguely. I nod, smirking. She glowers at me.  
"I hate my mom," She complains. I smile at her.  
"Obviously. And your complaining is making us love you so much," I mock her. She rolls her eyes, and blushes slightly.  
"It's not you guys... it's just.. I-" I shush her stuttering.  
"Jess. I know. We know." I assure her. She nods, then looks like she just got a thought  
"I need to get my ," She tells me, her cheeks colouring once again. I smirk.  
"Be my guest." I say. She goes more red.**

**"Okay.. well, night." She says, after she gets her stuff. I nod.  
"Night 'Jessy'," I say, mocking her family's pet name for her. She blushes.  
"Shut up, ****_hilary," _****She mocks back. I smile.  
"I guess I deserved that," I say. she grins, as she leaves the room, after telling me to touch nothing. Like i said, eventful day.**

* * *

_**thanks for reading. xxx reviews are my favorite thing in the world.. over sleep, what i just simply love! xxx Sorry it's short, I'm quite tired. xxx**_

_**Lyron xxx**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**disclaimer:**__** i don't own primeval.**_

_**thanks to ARCadianArmy for reviewing. xxx**_

* * *

_**BECKER'S P.O.V-**_

**I got awoken a little noise, like a door opening slightly noisily. It was followed by a soft 'damn'. I opened my eyes, and blink a couple of times. It takes a few seconds for my eyes to focus. I concentrate on the room, and then remember I wasn't in my bedroom at my apartment, but in Jess's room, in her family house.**

**I see Jess. She's at her wardrobe, with a intense concentrated look on her face. An expression one may pull if they were trying to figure out something, like a puzzle.  
"Jess... what are you doing?" I say, quietly. She squeals slightly, jumping. She turns around.  
"Becker! You scared me!" She says. I roll my eyes.  
"Well, no! You ****_did_**** jump," I say, sarcasticly, back. She gives me a disaproving look. I smile. She's so easy to annoy.  
"Back to my earlier query, What are you doing?" I repeat my question. She smiles at me, and I hear her soft breathing. It's relaxing.  
"I'm getting my clothes. Sorry if I woke you," She appologizes. I shake my head.  
"I don't mind. What time is it?" I ask her. she shrugs, and looks at her phone.  
"8" She tells me. I laugh, slightly, and she tilts her head at me, not getting why I laugh.  
"You don't have work, yet you're up early." I say. she shrugs, again.  
"I've always been a early riser," She says. I nod, and sit up a bit more, so I can see her more clearly. In the barely lit room- all the light was from what leaked though Jess's orange curtains- She looks very pretty.**

**I watch Jess look over her clothes with amusement. She looks like if she doesn't get the clothes 'right', it would be the end of the world.  
"Jess, why are you fussing over it so much?" I ask her, curiously. She rolls her eyes, like it's the most obvious answer in the world.  
"to make sure I pick an outfit that goes well together," She says, her voice making me feel like I asked something totally dumb. I do not get girls, despite having three sisters. I'll probaly never get them.  
"There," Jess says, I think to her self, or to me. She looks at me.  
"Okay, I've done it, now. By the way- if you want the shower, I have an en suite." She informs me, as she leaves smiling. I bet that girl wakes up smiling, and falls asleep doing it.**

* * *

_**thanks for reading. xxx  
I LOVE reviews, as I have metioned before, and they are ALWAYS appreciated so... Review, please! :)  
I would also like to here some ideas on what should happen next, as I am stumped for ideas... Writer's block, I hate it. So, please, help me out? :) xxx**_

_**Lyron. xxx**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**disclaimer:**__**I don't own primeval.**_

_**thanks to Stephcullen2000, Rubytronix and ARCadianArmy for reviewing. And an extra thanks to Rubytronix for the idea xxx**_

* * *

_**BECKER'S P.O.V-**_

**I use Jess's shower, after sleeping a bit longer. Her bed smelt like her, and I was going to take avantage of the oppertunity to sleep where Jess has. Her bathroom, like her bedroom is also very colourful and ... Jesslike. To be expected. I go out of Jess's bedroom, and nearly walk straight in to Connor.  
"****_Connor," _****I growl at him, and he, expectantly, flinches. Abby smiles at me.  
"Hey, Becker. Was it nice sleeping in Jess's room?" She teases. I glower slightly, but I don't answer. If I try and lie or say a comeback, my feelings will just be displain. So I stay silent. Because I don't want Connor teasing me forever.**

**"Jess's house is real nice, isn't it?" Connor says, absentmindly as we walk down the stairs. Me and Abby both roll our eyes.  
"I think Jess's family are nice- there all so sweet!" Abby comments. I nod in agreement with her.  
"You can tell Jess is related to them." I add on, referring to how similar they all are.  
"All lively and Bubbley," Connor says. We see Matt and Emily at the bottom of the stairs, who hearing our voices, waited for us.  
"Hey," I greet them. They smile back. All together, we walk into the lounge.**

**I see Jess and her sisters arguing. Seeing this, it's disturbing, but also amusing. You wouldn't think the professional Jess who hacks into CCTV footage, and finds good traffic paths, would be involved in sibling arguments. I think the most amusing, but disturbing thing is, Jess swearing. I mean, I've heard Jess swear under her breath when the ADD won't work, but this was outright yelling it. We smirk to one another.  
"I guess she's showing her age," I mutter to them. They laugh.  
"I can't believe _Jess_ is using that vile, filthy language!" Emily says, astonished. Victorians.**

**"Jessica! Daniella! Roselyne!" Her mother's comes from the doorway, and the three of them fall quiet. Her mother looks at them for a couple of seconds, before talking.  
"What possibly could you be arguing about that you forget your manners and use that language!?" She scolds. "And we have guests!" She adds on. Jess looks at us, and blushes when she realizes that we were here.  
"Sorry, Mom," They all say together. Sherry Parker looked quite content with herself.**

* * *

_**JESS'S P.O.V.**_

**I can't believe I forgot about Becker being here! What will he think of me? I don't mind about Abby and Connor- They've heard me 'act-my-young-age' many** **times, due to living with me. Matt and Emily, I don't try to impress them- I'm just myself. But becker? This holiday is becoming my worst nightmare!**

**Matt looks at the time, when Emily nudges him.**  
**"Jess- we really should go. I promised Em I'd do something with her today," Matt tells me. I look at him, and nods.**  
**"Mom, Dad," I say to my parents. "They're going now," I say, awakardly. My mom blushes.**  
**"Oh! Of course!" She says. She looks at them**  
**"It was very nice meeting you," She tells them, and my dad nods. Emily beams at my mother.**  
**"Likewise. And, again, Sherry- your house is beautiful." Emily compliements. My mother shows them all there coats. Nearly there- my nightmare is nearly over!**  
**"Actually, Sherry, I know Matt and Em has to leave- But us three don't. Is it okay if we stay?" Abby says, mischieviously, smiling at my mom. My mom smiles widely.**  
**"Of course, Abby!" She says happily. This time, I can't keep my groan contained. My nightmare still goes on!**  
**"Jess, stop acting like a child," Mom scolds. I blush, and I suspect it deepens when I see Becker smirk. Abby and Connor grin wickedly.**  
**"We cleared it with our boss last night." Connor says, proudly. I glare at them.**  
**"Well, that's settled. See you, Jess." Matt says. Me and Emily hug.**  
**"Just think it as this- more time with Becker." Emily whispers in my ear, and I smile at her.**  
**"Bye." I say. They leave.**

**"Are you sure we can stay, Sherry?" Becker says, and I can see he is trying to find a way out of it. I wonder if it's for me, or just because he wants to go back to the ARC and his guns.**  
**"I'm sure. I love meeting all of you!" Mom says, ethusaistlicly. I notice my sisters grining. I scowl at them.**  
**"shouldn't you be studing, Ella?" I say. Dad looks at her.  
"Yes, Ella. That was our deal." He says, while getting reading to go to work. Ella sighs.  
"Can I go study around Chloe's?" She asks. Dad nods. and I roll my eyes.  
"_Like she's going to study._" I say. Ella glares at me.  
"Can I go out?" Rose perks up. Dad nods. With studing and shopping, you ask dad. Mom will not say yes. Plus, it's perfect as if you ask one parent, they never disagree with the other at a later date. It's a perfect system. For when you live here. When you don't, you hate that you told your sister's it.**

**"Well, I have to go of to work, now. I'll give you girls a lift," Dad says, hugging me, and Kissing my mom.  
"Dad! Wait! I need a lift to my mates!" Cody says, coming in from the kitchen. As they leave, I regret mentoning the studing, and causes this chain reaction. Now it's just me, The team and my mom.**

* * *

_**BECKER'S P.O.V**_

**"What you doing today, Mom?" Jess asks, once everything had settled down. She seemed really annoyed about what Abby and Connor did. So am I. I hate seeing Jess upset, and also, I miss my guns. I realize, then, In the car we drove here- it had my guns in. Matt and Emily just left. Damn. I defenseless. Who knows if I'll need them?  
"My guns." I mutter to Abby. She rolls her eyes.  
"We got them out of the car, and put them under Jess's bed, when you were asleep." She mutters back. I have to smile.  
"You really thought this out." I say. She grins, happily.  
"Yes, we did. Surprisingly, Connor did most of the thinking." She says. I look disbelievingly at her.  
"really?" I say. She nods. I sigh, and listen to Jess's and her mom's conversation, happy that I still have my guns.**

**"well, I'm looking after Ambyr and Renny, today, for Allie." Her mother says. Jess nods.  
"Just them- no other family member visiting?" She asks. Her mom nods. Jess looks relieved. You know, one could get offened by all this groaning and looks of relief. But, I can imagine how she feels. I'd hate it if my mom did this. And knowing her, she would.  
"Who's Ambyr and Renny?" Connor asks the question i was wondering.  
"My cousins. Ambyr's 7 and Renny's 5." Jess answers. Jess's mother's phone buzzes, and she looks down at it. She pulls an expression, what jess pulls when she's concerend or worried.  
"I've been called in to work- stand in." She tells Jess. Jess nods. Sherry told us yesterday that she worked as a nurse.  
"Oh- Jessy? Could you four look after the girls, when they arrive?" She asks her. Jess nods. sherry starts to get ready.  
"I'll be back later- sorry, darling." She appologizes. Jess nods, again.  
"No problem, mom." She says. Great. Babysitting.**

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. As usual, review are welcomed, and very much loved! xxx.**_

_**Lyron. xoxox**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**disclaimer:**__** i don't own primeval.**_

* * *

_**JESS P.O.V**_

**"Abby, you are mean!" I say as soon as mom leaves. Abby puts on innocent look.  
"Why? It's not like we have anything else to do at the ARC." She says. Becker shrugs.  
"I beg to differ. I could've been shooting." He says. I laugh at him.  
"Shooting, BEcker? Seriously?" I say. I feel more relaxed, now my family isn't here.  
"Yes." He says. Us three grin at him.  
"Shooting is more important than spending time with your future girlfriend?" Connor asks, causing me to scowl, slightly, and Becker to hit him over his head.  
"Ow! ****_Hilary!" _****Connor says, rubbing his head. Becker narrows his eyes.  
"How do you know my first name?" He asks, before turining accusing eyes on me.  
"Hey!" I say, "Why do you assume it was me?" I protest.  
"Jess told me and Abby." he says. Becker gives me a look.  
"That is why, Jessica." He says. I look guilty.  
"We were playing truth and dare. They asked me. I didn't like the forfit." I say, defensively. Connor smirks, happy he got to torment Becker.  
"Really? What was the forfit?" He asks me. I look down, as I answered.  
"Giving them an hour with reading your file." I say. For security reasons, Only Lester, Matt, Becker and Me had access to the files. Becker rolls his eyes, but before any one could say anything else, a knock came.**

* * *

_**BECKER'S P.O.V**_

**Jess came in with two blonde haired-blue eyed children.  
"Guys, this is Ambyr, and this is Renny." She says to us. "Girls, These are my friends. That's Captain Becker, Abby and Connor." She introduces, crouching down to their height. I smirk at how she used my work title.  
"Hello," The oldest of the two girls, Ambyr, said and Renny just waved slightly. They were actually quite adorable. And like the rest of the family, they had blue eyes. Does the family have any other eye colour?**

**Abby and Connor was playing with Ambyr. Ambyr, out of the two young cousins, were by far the most confident among known strangers. Jess and me were sat on the sofa, talking. Renny sat on Jess's lap, looking at me intensely.**  
**"sorry about telling Connor your first name." She appologizes, looking gennerally guilty.**  
**"It's alright, Jess. I'd perfer that over them looking at my file, anyway." I assure her. She nods.**  
**"Do you own a gun, Captain?" Renny says, randomly. I look at her, smiling.**  
**"Yes, I do." I say. On the account that all my older siblings have children, I am quite good with them.**  
**"Do you have with you?" She says, sounding amazed. I laugh, slightly.**  
**"It's upstairs." I tell her. Jess looks at me, sharply.**  
**"Where?" she asks. I don't know if that's because she doens't like guns, or because she doesn't want her family to find it.  
"In your bedroom." I tell her. she looks more relaxed, but still annoyed.  
"Are you Jessy's boyfriend?" Renny asks me. I grin, and Jess blushes.  
"What kind of question is this, Ren? _of course they are._" Ambyr inturrupts, before we can answer. Jess's blush deepens.  
"He's not, Ambyr." Jess tells her. Ambyr looks slightly put out.  
"Don't listen to her. They are." Abby says, jokily. Unfortuanely, Ambyr didn't take it as a joke. Neither did Renny.  
"Abby!" Jess said. Ambyr grins at Jess, in a way that reminds me of Jess.  
"See! Told you, Renny!" Ambyr says, happily. Jess rolls her eyes.  
"believe what you want, Girls. It's not true." Jess says, hugging them both.**

* * *

_**JESS'S P.O.V-**_

**"Cookies!" Ambyr and Renny say together, when I ask them if they want something to eat. I sigh.  
"Anything else- something I might actually have in the house?" I question. They shake there head. I consider what to do. They were finally quiet and happy watching a t.v programme they have to watch. But i need to go get there cookies.  
"Me and Connor will look after them." Abby volenteers for me. I smile a thanks. Both of my cousins has taken a liking to her. And Connor and Becker.  
"Yeah, You and Hilary can go." Connor mocks, earning a scowl from Becker.  
"Who says I'll go?" He says. Abby and Connor roll there eyes.  
"because you wouldn't want Jess going out on her own." They both say at the same time. I tell them that me and becker are going to go get there cookies, what made Ambyr give me a smug look. So. Intresting weekend. Me and Becker are going out for a walk.**

* * *

**_thanks for reading. xxx Please review!  
Yet again, thanks to Rubytronix for the idea. xxx_**

**_Lyron xoxox_**


End file.
